Olympus child
by Madmanminers
Summary: A child of all the gods what will happen will he abuse the power or use it for good just remember this isn't a story it's a fanfic.
1. Claim

**olympus child**

 **This story will contain a op person who is as powerful as a god but not at one thing** **for example he has like 5 powers one is water poseidon is way more powerful with water but all 5 powers together would equal poseidon's power. That was a random number. He was created by a god orgie. I can't explain it better than that. The baby was given birth to by you guessed it Aphrodite because that's who they all shared. I'm going to give you a sec to picture that. Also anyone have a better name for him before i do more with the story.**

 **John POV**

I have been an orphan for as long as I can remember. I am 16 and today I am I find out I'm a _Greek demigod._ One of my best friends is also a demigod and my other best friend is part goat. On top of that it churns out my foster mom is a monster. She is a big caterpillar like creature sizing at about two and a half times bigger than us. The most creepy thing about her is that on her caterpillar head she has human ears,hair, and a nose. She ate my foster dad.

"Percy what is going on" I asked

"There's no time to explain" he said

Right now we're in the kitchen Grover was dancing around avoiding getting hit while playing my foster dads clarinet making plants growth from the ground to engulf the monster. Every time it got trapped it broke free and attacked the first thing to move. Mostly Grover.

Percy tock out his pen. "This is no time to write something down so unless it's magical and can turn into a sword" I paused. "It's a sword isn't it."

He uncapped it and it turned into a bronze sword making me feel stupid. He jumped at the monster. Water shot from the sink and the nearby bathroom. The water formed into a fist and slammed into the monster. Percy stabbed it turning it into dust.

"I'm guessing your dad's poseidon" I said

"Correct" he said

"And Grover's dad is pan?" I asked.

"No he's a syter" he said.

"Aren't syters children of Pan"

"No plus Pans dead"

"Gods can't die"

"It more like … he vanished, his source of power was not strong enough so he gave Grover and all the other syters his power" he said.

"How does that work?" I asked.

"I still have no idea" he said.

"What you talking about" grover said loudly making me and Percy jump.

"We need to go" Percy said

We walked 2 mile to Percy's house only stopping for food every 10 minutes. Grover has a big appetite he has emptied at least 10 trashcans then he would eat the can.

We finally made it to his house and I smell food. Bacon pancakes possible blue. Yes I said blue Percy's mom is known for making blue food, **if you didn't know this read the book not the movie.** She also makes the only edible pancakes that contains bacon. It is the best pancakes in the world. I checked my watch it was only 10:00 am.

"I called my mom and told her we were coming she said she will make us breakfast" Percy said.

"OK so pancakes for us and grover can have our plates" I joked. Grover pouted and Percy tried hard not to laugh.

"I'm just kidding" I told Grover.

We ate the pancakes. Grover didn't eat are plates but he did eat are silverware. Percy told me as I ate about camp.

Then Percy grabbed his keys and we took a old truck. Percy said that he has a nicer car but it in the shop. Apparently monsters army as nice as cops they don't wait for you to exit the vehicle before they kill you.

Finally we reached camp half-blood. I was settled in a place they called the big house. I fell asleep on a couch. I was woken up by Chiron. And he brand me to a campfire. Everyone ignored me for awhile. Then all the sudden everyone started looking at me.

I looked up and saw 14 symbols above my head…

 **So please tell me what you think. This will help me determine if I should continue writing with this plot.**


	2. I'm going to die!

**Hay I'm updating and I am changing the name. I like Eric better than john. So it is now Eric suggested by Death Fury. His 14 godly parents are Zeus, Hera, Poseidon, Demeter, Ares, Athena, Apollo, Artemis, Hephaestus, Aphrodite, Hermes, Dionysus, Hestia, and Hades.**

 **Eric POV**

Everyone looked to Chiron for answers including me. "What does this mean" someone asked.

"Ok what's wrong with me" I asked knowing this wasn't normal.

"It's like your a child of 14 different gods" Chiron said "but that's impossible I'll see if the gods made a mistake with clamming you." He seemed afraid, I guess telling a god that he's wrong is a good way to die. "Percy will show you around and for now you can stay in any cabin you want until I get back"

He left and I was stuck with the worry that something was horribly wrong with me. I thought up all the worst possible deadly diseases I may have.

Percy gave me a tour of all the cabins and I picked poseidon cabin because Percy's the only one I know in camp except grover. I don't want to sleep were ever a goat person would sleep.

"Cool you can use Tyson's bed he's hardly ever uses it."

"Who's Tyson"

"He's my half brother."

"But you said your the only poseidon demigod"

"I am" Percy looked confused.

"If your the only poseidon demigod and mortals aren't allowed here, except Rachel, what is Tyson?" I asked slowly.

"Oh he's a Cyclops" Percy said casually.

"Aren't Cyclops man eating monsters that, correct me if I'm wrong, eat people."

"Ya, but Tyson's not like that"

After getting settled in I took a nap. Percy woke me up for dinner so I reluctantly got up and went for dinner. I found Percy and his group of friends Leo, Annabeth, Rachel, and grover. He introduced me to Rachel and Leo not long ago.

"I can't wait for capture the flag" Percy said. He explained that it's a tradition for new kids to get nearly killed by the Ares cabin, and he said it started with him. He said it was where he was claimed by poseidon.

Capture the flag is the worst, especially when you have no prior experience with a sword. I know the basics but I have no experience I have never needed a sword. Why would I, maybe attack my teacher for giving me too much homework.

Percy put me with the flag and told me to "keep the others company" I think he doubts my skill, I know I do. It was the Poseidon, Hermes, and Athena cabins vs the Aphrodite, Apollo cabins plus the sytr. He supplied us with ear plugs to cancel out charm speak, a shield for arrows, and a very sharp pocket knife for magical pips. I have no idea what any of those are but Percy seemed to know what he was talking about.

The people guarding the flag were Annabeth and her brother Malcolm. They were the best for the job, that set up a labyrinth of traps. I set up a few traps myself. One of my traps is a tripwire that makes a boulder fall on who ever trips the wire the clever thing is that I placed the bolder in a place you can't see. The problem with most traps is that they can be seen.

"Do you like my traps" I asked Malcolm and Annabeth.

"What trap I don't see anything" Malcolm said

I smiled "exactly"

"What" Malcolm said still confused

Annabeth got a closer look found the wire followed it and found the bolder covered with leaves to blend in with the tree.

"This is amazing, very creative" Annabeth said. "Maybe your a son of Athena. Even Malcolm isn't this smart."

"Hay" Malcolm complained.

We hid ourselves near the flag on a hill with a good view but where we can't be seen and watched out for anyone trying to get past are traps. We sent a couple kids flying and gave a few concussions. Thank God that, I mean thank the God's we have special healing power bars and juice. There's probably more forms this can come in but those are the ones I remember. Then something unexpected happened Percy was walking to the flag with a lovestruck expression on his face. Somehow I could sense he was getting controlled by charm speak.

"How do you break charm speak" I asked Annabeth.

"If you say stop but you would have to be more powerful at charm speak. why" Annabeth answered. I ran after Percy right after she said stop. Annabeth noticed I left she looked down and realized why I asked her. "Percy" she said with an angry whisper.

"Stop" I yelled at Percy. To Annabeth surprises, Percy complied.

"You have charm speak" Annabeth yelled.

"How?" I asked.

"Only someone with a stronger charm speak can break someone's charm speak" Annabeth said. This gave me a idea.

"Percy what were your exact orders?" I asked.

"To bring your team's flag to my teams flag"

"Ok Percy you're going to bring them the flag whale there of gard seeing there going to win we sneak in grab their flag and we all run to are flag post"

"Good idea we should send Connor and Travis for the enemy's flag there fast and light on there feet" Malcolm added making me jump, to be honest I forgot he was here.

"Ok but where are they" I asked.

"They were listening to our conversation a few seconds ago." Malcolm said.

I swear I didn't know they were listening I still didn't notice them when they grabbed Percy and the flag. They did this right after Malcolm said the words send Connor and Travis. Annabeth had been trying to tell us but we tuned her out.

After 30 minutes we seen Percy, Connor, and Travis appear from the trees with two flags.

After are victory everyone, both teams, took a long nap. I was having a great dream when Percy woke me. I don't remember my dream all I remembered is that it was good.

"Everyone has to report to the campfire Chirons back." He said.

I got up fast and ran to the campfire. I was eager to find out whatever he found out about me.

"It wasn't a mistake that 14 God's claimed Eric, his godly parents are Zeus, Hera, Poseidon, Demeter, Ares, Athena, Apollo, Artemis, Hephaestus, Aphrodite, Hermes, Dionysus, Hestia, and Hades." Chiron said.

 **If the last couple of paragraphs sucked that's because I got bored and wanted to finish this chapter. So RRR Read, Review, Request. I change my plot frequently so don't be two disappointed when everything changes suddenly. I noticed I do that a lot. Someone can be a optimist half the story then become paranoid all the sudden.**


End file.
